


Katara e Aang - O Reencontro

by eiteofilolopes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiteofilolopes/pseuds/eiteofilolopes
Summary: Quando Korra abre os portais que levam ao Mundo Espiritual, Aang aparece a Katara com uma mensagem: "Venha até mim"
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Katara e Aang - O Reencontro

**Author's Note:**

> Isto é uma one-shot. Espero que gostem!

Quando Korra abriu os portais que levam para o mundo espiritual, Katara estava à porta da sua casa. Ela tinha-a feito para ser a casa de férias da sua família, mas passou a ser a sua residência oficial quando Aang partiu deste mundo. Katara pensou, naquele momento, no dia em que conheceu Korra, na mesma hora um misto de emoções passou pela experiente mestre da água, afinal de contas, o homem que ela mais amou na vida estava na sua frente, reencarnado naquela garotinha. Katara viu no primeiro sorriso de Korra, o sorriso de Aang, o que a fez sorrir automaticamente.

A luz que emanou do portal a fez acordar da viagem às suas memórias, ela sentiu algo a tocar no seu ombro, ela olhou para o lado e viu um sorriso que ela conhecia muito bem, o sorriso que iluminou o seu dia por muito anos.

\- Agora você pode Docinho, venha me ver, estarei esperando. – Aang apareceu brevemente para lhe dar o recado e logo desapareceu.

Katara apertou o seu peito forte e lágrimas caíram pelas suas bochechas, era a primeira vez que via o seu amor em anos, as suas palavras grudaram na sua mente, mas ela não sabia o que era para ela fazer. Ela apenas tentou esquecer, mas isso não desaparecia da sua cabeça. Mais tarde quando ela soube que Korra havia se cortado com as vidas passadas e que, mesmo reconectada com Raava, não conseguia falar com o Aang, Katara esqueceu.

Num almoço depois que a Kuvira fora derrotada e o mundo caminhava lentamente para a Harmonia que deveria ter, com a família a rir, Katara parou de comer e olhou para a sua família e sorriu.

\- Eu preciso falar com vocês sobre uma coisa que aconteceu. – Katara começou a falar e todos na sala encararam a mais velha e esperaram ela continuar. – Eu conversei com o Aang antes da Korra batalhar com o Unalaq.

Tenzin que encarava a mãe começou a abrir e a fechar a boca sem dizer nada, Kya que encarava a mãe passou a encarar o seu prato de comida, Bumi que brincava com um Lémure ficou estático, sem se mexer por breves segundos. Os três irmãos estavam todos em choque. Ikki e Meelo ficaram entusiasmados com a ideia de ver o avô. Jinora que estava na porta abraçada com Kai, abriu a boca chocada também, mas logo se recompôs.

\- O que ele lhe falou vovó? – Jinora disse, mas a sua voz tremeu de tal maneira que Kai a segurou porque parecia que ela ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

\- Para eu ir vê-lo, ele estaria me esperando, eu não tinha compreendido o que ele quis dizer até agora, era para eu ir para o mundo espiritual, mas desde que as conexões foram cortadas, eu tenho as minhas dúvidas.

\- Vamos ao mundo espiritual, só aí saberemos. – Kya disse com calma, mas no fundo ela queria ver o seu pai mais que tudo.

Ao atravessar o portal da Cidade República, os corações de Katara, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Jinora, Ikki e Meelo encheram-se de vários sentimentos e incertezas, eles queriam muito encontrar o Aang. Eles tinham passados horas andando pelos campos do Mundo Espiritual, já quase perdendo a esperança. Mais à frente uma neblina começou a cercá-los, então colocaram-se em posição de ataque e defesa, colocando Katara no meio, eles queriam protegê-la.

\- Eu acho que ela não precisa de proteção, ou os anos te deixaram mais fraca? – Essa voz ecoou nos ouvidos dos presentes, Jinora, Ikki e Meelo viram as caras do pai, avó e tios a ficarem pálidas, eles com certeza conheciam a voz, mas não eles. - ... Docinho. – O vulto foi para a luz e eles viram Aang.

\- Aang. – A voz de Katara saiu mais rouca e cheia de falhas, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e correu até ele.

O abraço foi longo. Katara chorava muito, os restantes choravam junto.

\- Eu sabia que demoraria, mas vieste até mim, pelo menos pela última vez. – Aang arrumava o cabelo de Katara e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Depois deste tempo todo, eu não sei como me sentir ao te ver Docinho. – Uma breve tosse fingida foi ouvida. Katara sorriu. – E estes são os nossos netos. Jinora, Ikki e Meelo, tem mais um, Rohan que ficou em casa com a mãe.

A cara nesse momento do Aang foi de choque, ele estava feliz, chocado, ele queria correr e abraçar os 3 de uma vez só. Ele caminhou suavemente até e sentou-se na grama e encarou os três sério. Deixando os netos com alguns arrepios. Ele então sorriu, um sorriso aberto.

\- Eu sei de tudo, e não podia estar mais orgulhoso de ter netos tão corajosos, destemidos e decididos. – Ele disse olhando para os três. – Jinora, eu fico feliz que o poder espiritual dos Nómades do Ar tenha passado bem para a futura geração, agora eu deixo nas tuas mãos para o ensinares aos restantes. Ikki, eu espero que ensines os restantes, como se divertir, porque o Ar é o elemento da liberdade, ele pode ser usado mais de uma maneira, nem sempre objetivo é a melhor maneira. – Jinora e Ikki acenaram com a cabeça e deram um abraço apertado, foi um abraço como se fosse o primeiro e o último. – Agora. Meelo, pega leve com os novos recrutas e deixa crescer barba, deve te ficar bem. – Aang disse e todos começaram a rir. Meelo saltou para cima do Aang e apertou o pescoço dele o que fez com que o mais velho quase pedisse por ajuda.

Aang andou até aos seus filhos, Bumi foi o primeiro a olhar o pai nos olhos, ele estava a pensar que aquilo era um sonho, mas pedia por tudo que aquilo fosse real. Aang colocou as duas mãos nos ombros do filho e sorriu.

\- Eu não podia estar mais orgulhoso, o meu primeiro filho, eu sei que tentaste manter o mundo seguro como comandante, e eu nem por um segundo deixei de duvidar das tuas capacidades. E agora que tens a dobra de ar, que maravilhoso. – Aang abraçou Bumi forte. Bumi na sua cabeça repetia as palavras do pai como se tivesse num loop "Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso". O filho então respondeu ao abraço do pai com outro ainda mais forte, Bumi chorava nas roupas do pai.

Depois de alguns minutos, Aang foi para a Kya, mas antes de falar, ele a abraçou primeiro.

\- A minha pequena dobradora de água, eu também estou orgulhoso de ti, a curadora mais famosa do mundo é a minha pequenina. – Aang bagunçou e arrumou o cabelo da filha no mesmo instante. – No dia em que descobri que eras uma dobradora de água, eu gritei tão alto que a tua mãe pensou que te tinhas machucado. Na mesma noite eu falei tanto de ti, que a tua mãe quase me colocou para fora da casa. – Aang riu e Kya o acompanhou e deram mais um abraço.

Tenzin deveria ser o mais nervoso, ele teve um papel importante nas costas, treinar o próximo avatar e agora liderar a nova Nação do Ar, ele não queria decepcionar o pai

\- Tenzin. – Quando o nome saiu da boca do pai, Tenzin fico estático de novo, demorou a olhar na cara do pai, mas quando olhou ele viu um sorriso. – Parece que eu te treinei bem. Treinaste a Korra bem, os teus filhos também, e agora eu deixo nas tuas mãos, mais uma missão importante. – Aang colocou uma mão no ombro do seu filho mais novo. – Tens de guiar a nova Nação do Ar, e eu acredito que consegues meu pequeno, mas desta vez não estarás sozinho, tens o teu irmão Bumi e os teus filhos, juntos vocês irão conseguir. – Aang terminou o seu discurso e deu um último abraço no seu filho.

Aang colocou-se ao lado de Katara, colocando a sua mão junto à dela, limpando uma lágrima.

\- Eu não poderia pedir uma família mais perfeita, vocês todos são o meu orgulho e o meu legado, continuem a manter o mundo seguro junto da Korra, ela irá precisar de vocês, e quando saírem digam-lhe que eu não pediria mais ninguém para ser o meu sucessor. O meu tempo está a acabar e vocês devem voltar, até daqui a um futuro próximo docinho. – Aang deu um último beijo na Katara e desapareceu andando, mas antes deu um último sorriso para a sua família.

A família voltou à ilha do Templo do Ar com um sorriso no rosto, já que ficaram com as palavras do Aang na cabeça. O coração de todos sentia-se leve e realizado.


End file.
